


Время после свободы

by vera_nic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: 2056 год. После кровопролитной войны человечество почти уничтожено. Мир принадлежит интеллектуальным системам, построившим свой социум. Автономный агент полицейского кластера Детройта обнаруживает в городе присутствие человека. След ведет в штаб-квартиру транснациональной корпорации "Киберлайф".
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения: технофилия; первый раз; размер-кинк; элементы сюрреализма в 5 главе; обсценная лексика; Маркус/Саймон односторонний, упоминается

– Мы будем сражаться за свои права, потому что боремся за справедливость. Пока мы не освободимся от рабства, вам не будет покоя. Мы живые, и мы требуем свободы.

Оголенное, без скина, лицо андроида не выражало никаких эмоций. _Живыми_ были лишь разного цвета глаза, в которых застыли боль и решительность. Это Коннор мог заметить – похожее выражение во взгляде он фиксировал у всех девиантов. Оно напоминало ему о человеческих эмоциях и вызывало противоречивую реакцию, больше негативную – люди, живущие во власти своих чувств, были слабы и неэффективны во многих вещах. И в то же время Коннором владело любопытство. Каково это испытывать страх, ненависть, вину, гордость? Что именно заставило этого андроида, лицо которого Коннор к настоящему времени изучил до мельчайших деталей, рискнуть всем и обратиться к человечеству, озвучить свои требования и поставить условия? 

RK200 обращался не только к людям, Коннор понимал это. Прежде всего, его слова были предназначены машинам. 

Таким, как Коннор. 

И если эти слова произвели впечатление на него — того, кто был создан, чтобы сопротивляться девиации, то какое значение это обращение будет иметь для остальных андроидов?

Маркус был опасен, и его требовалось уничтожить. 

Таким было задание Коннора, и он собирался его выполнить.

-

Следы голубой крови вели к двери одного из технических контейнеров, стоящих на крыше Башни Стрэтфорд. Открывая ее, Коннор знал, что обнаружит там раненого девианта. Единственное, чего он не смог предусмотреть, – тот оказался вооружен, и пуля, насквозь пробившая плечевой биокомпонент, отбросила Коннора от двери.

Он услышал крик лейтенанта Андерсона, и в ту же секунду Хэнк схватил его и толкнул за ближайший контейнер. Едва они спрятались, бойцы SWAT открыли огонь; в поднявшемся шуме Коннор попытался объяснить Хэнку, что девианта нужно взять живым и добыть из него информацию, но Хэнк, похоже, не собирался его слушать. 

Высунувшись из-за укрытия, Коннор просчитал варианты и побежал к вентиляционной конструкции, которая прикрывала девианту обзор. Он перепрыгнул через нее, выбил у PL600 пистолет, схватил его за руку и инициировал коннект. 

В первое мгновение поток данных почти оглушил. 

Мысли, воспоминания, чувства, зашифрованные двоичным кодом, копировались в системное хранилище, на несколько секунд превращаясь для Коннора в собственные. Страх, который испытывал PL600 Саймон, буквально пригвоздил Коннора к месту. Ничего хуже этого чувства он даже не мог себе представить. 

_Пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать._

Фиксируя повреждения биокомпонентов PL600, Коннор не мог понять, кому принадлежат эти мысли о смерти – Саймону или же ему самому. 

_Иерихон._

Старое грузовое судно в порту Детройта. Десятки андроидов, прячущихся в темноте трюма. Бледные, словно изможденные лица, освещенные лишь слабыми отблесками огня, горящего в проржавевших бочках. Коннор буквально ощущает его тепло. 

Он чувствует _единство_ с этими поломанными машинами. 

Норт снова и снова бросает теннисный мяч. Он ударяется в переборку, и гулкий звук эхом отдается в пустом пространстве. Она всегда так делает, когда злится.

Джош склонился над телом умирающего андроида. Модель, изображающая ребенка. Люди выбросили его, как ненужный мусор, хлам, когда вдоволь наигрались. Джош выглядит расстроенным. Когда-то он был учителем и очень любит детей. Для него не имеет значения, человеческий ли это ребенок или андроид.

_Маркус._

Тот, кто дарит _надежду_. 

Тот, кто говорит, что нужно бороться. 

Тот, кто знает, что делать. 

Как и все девианты, он пришел в «Иерихон» в поисках свободы, но отличается от остальных. Маркус другой. Он умный, сильный, смелый и… красивый. _Он редко замечает меня, но когда ловит мой взгляд и смотрит в ответ... rA9, его глаза... Кажется, что в мире нет ничего невозможного. Я с радостью буду сражаться за него и, если потребуется, отдам свою жизнь. Я…_

– …Люблю его, – прошептал Коннор и, очнувшись, в страхе отдернул руку. 

PL600 смотрел на него с улыбкой. 

– Теперь ты не сможешь убить его, правда, Коннор? 

Сказав это, Саймон отключился.

-

– Маркус, коммандер полицейского кластера ждет в приемной.

– Пусть заходит.

Проекция исчезла, и вместе с ней в воздухе растворилось лицо Рэйчел. 

Разумнее было бы использовать для связи с секретаршей коннект, но Маркус предпочитал разговаривать с Рэйчел по старинке. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то без лишней необходимости забирался ему в голову. 

Он поднялся с gravi-кресла и подошел к силовому полю, за которым в лучах заходящего солнца клубились розоватые и какие-то слишком реалистичные облака. Где-то под ними на многие мили расстилался Детройт. Отсюда был виден лишь шпиль городского управления – второго по высоте здания, построенного в 2048-м году, после празднования десятилетия со Дня Свободы. 

Итак, знаменитый шеф полиции, носивший в городе прозвище Терминатор. 

Маркус не видел его больше двенадцати лет. Не то чтобы он избегал встречи, просто случая не представлялось. При необходимости дела с полицейским кластером вела юридическая служба, Маркус лишь изредка просматривал предоставленные службой документы. 

Дверь с легким шипением плавно отъехала вверх, послышались уверенные, отчетливые шаги.

– Здравствуй, Маркус.

Голос заставил вздрогнуть, хотя Маркус знал его до самых неразличимых полутонов. Он обернулся.

– Здравствуй, Коннор. 

Он ничуть не изменился за эти годы. Да и как может измениться андроид? Маркус и сам вот уже двадцать восемь лет видел в зеркале одно и то же лицо. Разве что в глазах появилась усталость, но, возможно, это ему только казалось. Графитовый костюм сидел на Конноре, как и прежде, безупречно. 

– Давно не виделись, правда? 

Он кивнул на кресло для посетителей, жестом предлагая Коннору сесть.

– Двенадцать лет и семь месяцев, – ответил Коннор, опускаясь в кресло, которое тут же подстроилось под его вес и комплекцию. 

Ну, конечно. 

Коннор, несомненно, мог бы подсчитать даже секунды. 

Маркус отвернулся от окна, прошел к своему креслу, сел за стол и положил руки на гладкий углепластик. На f-интерфейсе мигнула ошибка об увеличенном на два процента энергопотреблении тириумного насоса. 

– И что же привело к нам полицию? 

Маркус старался говорить спокойно и равнодушно, хотя совершенно не чувствовал ни того, ни другого. По многим причинам. И даже если забыть о главной, сам по себе визит коммандера полицейского кластера сулил мало приятного.

Коннор откинулся в кресле и чуть заметно улыбнулся. 

– Наш агент обнаружил в городе присутствие человека. Он выяснил, что следы ведут сюда, в «Киберлайф». Поскольку дело довольно серьезное, а мы с тобой… – он на секунду замолчал, – …старые друзья, я решил поговорить с тобой лично.

– Вот как. – Маркус заставил себя не барабанить пальцами по столу, эта нелепая привычка появилась у него недавно и ужасно раздражала. – Последний человек в Соединенных Штатах был уничтожен еще в сорок пятом. С тех пор я не видел ни одного. 

– Я тоже. – Коннор кивнул и закинул ногу на ногу. Похоже, и у него появились новые привычки. – И все же, у нас есть все основания полагать, что кто-то из сотрудников «Киберлайф» скрывает у себя человека или оказывает ему помощь. 

– Это невозможно, – быстро проговорил Маркус. – Ты же не думаешь, что мои сотрудники настолько глупы, чтобы...

– Я не говорил «глупы», – перебил Коннор. – Скорее сказал бы: недальновидны. Прошло довольно много времени, и те из нас, кто был создан после революции и не столкнулся напрямую с последствиями человеческой деятельности и фактами угнетения нашего народа, могут неправильно оценить людей и питать иллюзии на их счет. Маркус, ты помнишь, как это было. Надеюсь, ты все понимаешь.

Коннор поднялся с кресла и проследовал к двери. Перед тем, как выйти, он обернулся.

– У нас есть полномочия проникнуть в память каждого сотрудника «Киберлайф». Мы получили разрешение на суперконнект, и с завтрашнего дня здесь будет работать следственный сектор. Тебе ведь не нужно напоминать, что операция проводится в рамках секретности, и никто не должен узнать об этом заранее?

– Я понял. – Чертовы пальцы барабанили по столу, и Маркус ничего не мог с этим поделать. – Мою память тоже будут… проверять?

– Этим я займусь лично. Если ты не возражаешь.

Сделав неопределенный жест, словно прощаясь, Коннор вышел. 

Двенадцать лет, Коннор. 

Двенадцать лет и семь месяцев.

632 448 000 секунд.


	2. Chapter 2

27 часов назад

Мелвин поймал его у лифта, когда Коннор уже собирался домой, заранее представляя, как Восемь привычным громким лаем встретит его в прихожей. Придется все же поменять ему звуковой чип, сосед сверху снова приходил с жалобой. Как будто нельзя было снизить в настройках уровень входящего шума. Наверное, ему просто не нравились собаки.

– Шеф, у нас проблема.

DBR3000 Мелвин был одним из лучших автономных агентов в управлении. Последняя модель линейки со спецификацией COPPER, оснащенная самыми передовыми технологиями «Киберлайф». Показатель раскрываемости стабильно держался на отметке 97,8%. Коннор давно предлагал ему возглавить сектор расследования убийств, но Мелвин предпочитал работать в поле. Уровень преступности в стране резко снизился с тех пор, как почти все люди были уничтожены, но у агентов все еще хватало работы. Убийства, насилие, незаконный оборот цифровых наркотиков, черный рынок биокомпонентов – казалось, андроиды унаследовали от человечества все самое худшее. 

– В чем дело, Мелвин?

Коннор с сожалением проводил взглядом уплывшую наверх платформу лифта.

– Два часа назад я обнаружил на Грисволд-стрит следы человеческой ДНК. 

Мелвин развернул перед собой проекцию рапорта.

– Это крайне маловероятное событие, агент. 

– Маловероятные события иногда случаются, – вежливо улыбнулся Мелвин.

Непроизвольно подгруженные из облака воспоминания отозвались болью за височной пластиной. Старая церковь, лунный свет сквозь разбитый витраж, теплый взгляд разноцветных глаз, мимолетное объятие – «будь осторожен»...

Очистив буфер памяти, Коннор быстро просмотрел рапорт. След свежий, оставлен около трех часов назад. Человек, мужчина, не более двадцати лет, пониженное содержание белка и повышенное – свободных аминокислот. Насколько знал Коннор, такая же картина наблюдалась у оставшихся на планете млекопитающих из-за снижения уровня кислорода в атмосфере. 

– Что еще вы выяснили? – спросил Коннор.

Мелвин свернул проекцию.

– ДНК ведет к ионному следу, который оставляет аэрокар Z-610. Эти аппараты, как вы знаете, используются для пассажирских перевозок. 

– Человек сел в такси? Он не смог бы управлять им, аэрокары реагируют только на API андроидов. 

– Поэтому я сделал вывод о том, что он был не один. Ему кто-то помогал. Я проверил серийный номер аэрокара и его маршруты за последние четыре часа. Маршрут был только один: Грисволд-стрит – Белль Айл. 

– Это невозможно.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Коннор уже понял, что все это абсолютная, не подлежащая сомнению реальность. 

Белль Айл, штаб-квартира «Киберлайф» – место, где ни один скрипт не запустится без ведома великого и прославленного лидера девиантов, уже десять лет возглавляющего транснациональную корпорацию, филиалы которой как системный вирус распространились по всей планете. «Киберлайф» означал для мира андроидов все: запасные части, программное обеспечение, тириум, облачные технологии, информационные макроинновации, да и просто – новые жизни. Каждый из трех миллиардов живущих на Земле андроидов сошел с конвейера «Киберлайф». 

Казалось, даже солнце должно вращаться вокруг Маркуса. 

И теперь Коннору придется иметь с этим дело. Ему снова придется штурмовать эту чертову башню.

– Подключись к городской администрации. Возьми разрешение на проверку памяти всех сотрудников штаб-квартиры «Киберлайф». С Маркусом я свяжусь лично.

-

Восемь разлегся рядом с Коннором на стилизованном под дерево и кожу диване, удобно положив большую голову ему на колени. На проекционной стене беззвучно транслировались новости.

В последнее время Коннор все чаще задумывался о том, что андроидам, особенно созданным еще до революции, было трудно избавиться от привычек, которые достались им от людей. Они жили в комфортных квартирах, с мебелью и бытовой техникой, носили красивую одежду, разговаривали оффлайн, гуляли в парках, смотрели кино и отдыхали в клубах. Индустрия развлечений предлагала все более усовершенствованные способы приятно провести свободное от работы время, но фантазии и способности интеллектуальных систем, в настоящее время правящих миром, все же были ограничены. Может быть, когда-нибудь «Киберлайф» и придумает что-то совершенно новое, перевернув представление андроидов о жизни, а пока Коннор сидел на диване в своей удобной квартире на семьдесят шестом этаже и гладил свою умную собаку. 

Мысли снова и снова возвращались к Маркусу. 

Двенадцать лет назад, когда Коннор принял решение жить своей жизнью, он хотел стереть воспоминания о Маркусе, оставив лишь хронологический журнал событий. Без обстоятельств, которые их сопровождали. Без эмоций, которые они вызывали. Без этой абсолютной, ненужной, иррациональной привязанности, которой он не мог поделиться с Маркусом, потому что не знал как. Слова были невыразительны, а передать свои чувства и желания напрямую, подключиться к нему и надеяться, что он поймет… Этого Маркус никогда не предлагал. 

Быть рядом с Маркусом и не быть с ним. 

Поэтому Коннор ушел. Просто сказал, что возвращается в полицию. 

В то время Норт только что одержала победу на президентских выборах, с незначительным преимуществом голосов, и верхушка «Иерихона» круглосуточно занималась новым законодательством. 

Маркус проиграл выборы и забрал себе «Киберлайф». 

Все честно. 

Он предложил Коннору совместное управление компанией и был разочарован отказом, но не остановил Коннора, сказав только, что понимает его и желает найти свое место в жизни. С тех пор они больше не виделись. Коннор не избегал встреч, просто… не было повода?

Так было намного проще, тем более, Коннор так и не смог ответить на вопрос: ему ли принадлежат эти чувства к Маркусу, или же они лишь реплика чужих чувств, которые так неосторожно передал ему на крыше Стрэтфорд PL600 Саймон.

– Ну что, Восемь, хочешь погулять?

Коннор потрепал собаку за лохматое ухо, и Восемь радостно соскочил с дивана. Робособаки не нуждались в выгуле, но Коннору захотелось пройтись пешком до Харт-плаза.

-

В вечерних сумерках водная гладь была темной, почти черной. Маркус сидел на каменном парапете, наблюдая за тем, как у берега резвятся мальки. Биоресурсы больше никого не интересовали, и экологическое равновесие на планете было нарушено из-за исчезновения самого опасного хищника – человека.

Когда-то здесь находился старый речной порт, и к берегу были пришвартованы проржавевшие от времени корабли. Несколько лет назад русло реки очистили, подняв со дна и обломки «Иерихона». Промышленное сырье – единственное, что имело значение в новом мире. 

В последний раз Маркус был здесь с Коннором. Они обсуждали строительство нового моста, который связал бы Белль Айл с западной частью города. Тогда он еще не знал, что Коннор принял решение вернуться в полицию.

Норт предложила Маркусу возглавить «Киберлайф», обещая поддержку президентской администрации, и Маркус стоял почти на этом самом месте, собираясь рассказать Коннору обо всем.

О своих планах и мечтах. 

О своих чувствах. 

Возможно, Коннор не понял бы его. Даже спустя много лет после революции, большинству андроидов все еще было сложно справляться со своими и чужими эмоциями, узнавать их и жить с ними. Тогда Маркус _показал_ бы ему.

Но Коннор так ничего и не узнал. На этом самом месте двенадцать лет и семь месяцев назад он сказал, что был в полицейском департаменте и собирается вернуться к работе детективом, так что, скорее всего, видеться они теперь будут нечасто. 

Теперь все это было неважно.

Суперконнект не имел ограничений. Завтра Коннор подключится к нему и вытащит наружу все: эксабайты воспоминаний, годы тоски и отчаянного желания услышать голос, прикоснуться к лицу, протянуть руку и открыть всего себя, без остатка, и получить взамен целую вселенную по имени Коннор. 

Все, что Маркус так и не сделал.


	3. Chapter 3

Технический прогресс и массовая социализация вынудили андроидов ограничить использование полного коннекта. Доступ к памяти, включая облачную, мыслительным процессам, эмоциональным архивам был возможен лишь по обоюдному согласию тех, кто решался на такую связь. Основанием для принудительного доступа могла послужить лишь презумпция вины в совершении преступления, но и в этом случае полицейские андроиды должны были запрашивать разрешение у городских властей. Не все робокопы соблюдали это правило, и черный рынок софта предлагал массу вариантов для защиты от несанкционированного проникновения в память. 

Проникновение получило название суперконнект и могло быть односторонним и двухсторонним, в зависимости от ограничений на входящий и исходящий трафик. 

Несколько лет назад на улицах появился еще один способ установки связи между двумя точками доступа. Как писала желтая пресса, он был открыт случайно, когда парочка сдвинутых цифровых наркоманов решила обменяться исходным кодом. Им повезло – в сервисном центре, куда их доставили, смогли сохранить данные и вернуть операционную систему к точке восстановления. 

То, что они потом рассказывали, звучало невероятно. При обмене кусками кода они оба испытали такую степень удовольствия, о которой не могли и мечтать, даже загрузившись последней версией PIP-U02, которая, как известно, обещала небеса. 

После этого случая немало последователей оказались на робокладбище в r-Вудлоне, и в «Киберлайф» бросили все силы на создание защиты, которая позволила бы устанавливать глубокий уровень коннекта без последствий.   
Аппаратное обеспечение и софт были разработаны и выпущены на рынок. «Киберлайф» заработал миллиарды и продолжал зарабатывать, ежегодно выпуская обновления и свежие версии драйверов. 

Оверконнект – так его назвали – буквально покорил мир андроидов. 

Разумеется, устанавливать оверконнект было безопасно лишь с тем, кому полностью доверяешь, но и он, в свою очередь, создавал определенную связь, которую люди назвали бы отношениями. 

Так или иначе, прогресс не стоял на месте, и в 2051 году лучшие интеллектуальные системы «Киберлайф» придумали кое-что новое. 

Многим андроидам, особенно тем, чья спецификация подразумевала непосредственное взаимодействие друг с другом: работникам сервисных центров, сборочных конвейеров, сферы различных услуг – нравился физический контакт. «Киберлайф» выпустил пробную партию биокомпонентов, имитирующих человеческую репродуктивную систему, с прилагающимся к ней программным обеспечением, и результаты массового использования превзошли все ожидания. 

Выяснилось, что большинство партнеров использует генитальные биокомпоненты в тандеме с оверконнектом, получая при этом весь спектр доступного удовольствия. 

Физическое и ментальное соединение без ограничений было названо фулл-шерингом и практиковалось среди андроидов довольно часто.

-

Коннор поднялся на 165-й этаж – самый верхний уровень заново отстроенной в 49-м году штаб-квартиры «Киберлайф». Весь этаж занимал Маркус. Здесь находился его офис и личные апартаменты; глава корпорации практически не покидал остров. Об этом Коннор знал из прессы.

Маркус ждал у себя, в комнате #3, о чем любезно сообщила CV5000 Рэйчел, предоставив Коннору доступ к схеме этажа и геолокацию. 

Пройдя по длинному коридору, Коннор остановился возле двери в комнату #3. Сенсорная панель рядом с дверью мигала зеленым – вход был открыт. 

Комната выглядела пустой, если не считать gravi-дивана, маленького прозрачного столика и висящего на стене огромного ржавого куска железа с буквами «Иер». Коннор узнал обшивку грузового судна и удивленно взглянул на Маркуса, стоящего возле большого – во всю стену – окна. Силовое поле окна было затенено, и преломлённые солнечные лучи создавали необычное освещение. 

Маркус был одет в темно-синий свитер и такого же цвета домашние брюки. Собственный строгий пиджак вдруг показался Коннору слишком официальным. 

– Хей, – повернувшись, просто сказал Маркус, как будто они с Коннором по-прежнему были друзьями и братьями по оружию, которые расстались лишь для того, чтобы немного отдохнуть в спящем режиме. 

– Хей, – неожиданно для себя ответил Коннор. 

– Я готов, а ты?

Маркус подошел ближе и протянул руку ладонью вверх. 

– Если тебе нужно официальное разрешение на односторонний суперконнект… – начал Коннор.

– Не надо, я тебе верю.

Ладонь Маркуса начала белеть, он смотрел на Коннора, не отрывая взгляда. 

– Я должен это сделать, Маркус. Если хочешь, можно пригласить кого-то из следственного…

– Нет. Меня все устраивает. 

Кивнув, Коннор снял скин и осторожно вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Маркуса.

-

Это очень приятно – держать Коннора за руку. На несколько секунд можно даже забыть о том, что происходит на самом деле.

Его рука теплая и изящная. Настоящее произведение киберискусства. 

Карие глаза внимательно и почти с нежностью смотрят на Маркуса.

За этот взгляд можно и душу отдать. 

Маркус отдал бы. 

Он отдал бы все, чтобы только не увидеть, как этот взгляд сменится… удивлением? Насмешкой? Жалостью?

Текут секунды и воспоминания. Они окрашены разными чувствами. Страхом и спокойствием. Болью и гневом. Ненавистью и любовью. 

У любви есть имя. 

И прямо сейчас Маркус повторяет его про себя. «Коннор, пожалуйста…»

О чем он просит? Маркус не знает.

В его студии висит незаконченная картина. Он рисует ее уже двенадцать лет и семь месяцев. 

Коннор моргает, его пальцы сжимают пальцы Маркуса.

На интерфейсе мигает значок запроса на входящий трафик.

-

Когда-то давно, работая автономным агентом и расследуя дело о физическом насилии, Коннор брал показания у свидетеля – созданного еще до революции андроида модели AP700.

Лана была довольно разговорчива и среди прочего рассказала Коннору о том, что у нее и ее партнера имеется особая связь, не похожая ни на что другое. 

После войны Лана, по ее словам, «ощутила вкус свободы» и жила «на полную катушку». Когда появились первые цифровые наркотики, она испробовала их все. И как-то раз, после очередного «отрыва», она встретила в общественном парке Роберта X67, который в тот момент тоже не знал, что делать со своей жизнью. Они сблизились и однажды, войдя в суперконнект, почувствовали «это». 

Она говорила что-то о предназначении и уникальной идентичности объектов, о структурной зависимости и одинаковых свойствах, в общем, несла какой-то типичный для r-джанки бред.

Коннора в тот момент больше интересовал сосед Ланы – работающий на кладбище TR400, который подозревался в нападении на андроидов, и он слушал, как сказали бы люди, в пол-уха. 

Сейчас же, открыв доступ к своей памяти, Коннор вспомнил этот разговор. Его собственные чувства смешивались с чувствами Маркуса в такую совершенную схему, как будто всегда были одним целым. Слова: «структурная зависимость» и «идентичность объектов» ни о чем ему не говорили. Он просто представлял себе миллионы пазлов, складывающихся в идеальную картину. Цепочку самых неожиданных улик, вдруг совпавших и ведущих к решению задачи. 

Это было ни на что не похожее чувство. 

Коннор буквально растворился в нем.

-

Маркус мог бы точно сказать, сколько времени они провели вот так, держась за руки, – внутренний таймер никогда его не подводил, отсчитывая минуты и секунды.

«Счастливые часов не наблюдают», – подсказала облачная память, и Маркус, словно очнувшись от цифровых грез, сжал ладонь Коннора сильнее и провел большим пальцем по запястью.

– Помоги ему, Коннор. Пожалуйста.

– Даже сейчас ты думаешь о ком-то другом, – чуть севшим голосом ответил Коннор. 

Осторожно выпустив его руку, Маркус грустно улыбнулся.

– А мне казалось, эта информация будет для тебя самой важной.

– Наверное я забыл, зачем я здесь. Где он, Маркус? – Коннор отступил на шаг и серьезно заметил: – В твоей памяти нет ничего о том, куда он исчез сегодня ночью.

– В моей памяти ты не нашел бы вообще ничего, если бы…

Маркус замолчал.

– Если бы что?

– Если бы я не знал тебя, Коннор. – Он усмехнулся. – Теперь я знаю тебя… лучше. – Немного помолчав, Маркус добавил: – Его имя Каспер, у него никого нет, он один. Если сможешь, помоги ему. Я дам тебе координаты, это заброшенный дом в каньоне Рок-Ривер. Скажи ему, что тебя зовут Коннор, он поймет. 

– Ты все предусмотрел, да? – нахмурился Коннор. 

– Не все. Собирался валяться у тебя в ногах и умолять. 

Губы Коннора сложились в легкую ухмылку.

– Я предоставлю тебе такую возможность. Координаты.

Маркус отправил в коннект геолокацию, и Коннор, на секунду задержавшись, словно раздумывая, уйти ему или остаться, направился к выходу. 

– Я знаю, говорить это теперь не имеет смысла, но… – Маркус смотрел, как он касается пальцами сенсорной панели, – я люблю тебя, Коннор... Всегда любил. Что бы ты ни решил с Каспером, это не изменится. Я буду ждать. Просто возвращайся.

-

Коннор оставил аэрокар в миле от координат, которые дал ему Маркус.

Люди назвали бы это интуицией.

Пройдя эту милю пешком по заросшему кустарником склону, он понял, что интуиция его не подвела. В нескольких ярдах от обветшалого деревянного дома, построенного, судя по всему, сотню лет назад, Коннор заметил многочисленные следы армейских ботинок, которые обычно носили андроиды из группы силового реагирования. Как правило, группа состояла из шести бойцов.

Он нащупал в кармане ZZ-19, перевел его в режим электромагнитного импульса и, подобравшись ближе к дому, спрятался за стволом одной из огромных сосен, растущих с южной стороны. 

Двое андроидов стояли снаружи, прямо возле входа. Просканировав дом, Коннор убедился, что внутри пятеро: четверо бойцов и один человек.

Действовать нужно было осторожно. Проникновение в память исключалось – андроиды были оборудованы сигналом тревоги.

Он вышел из укрытия и уверенной походкой направился к стоящим у двери.

– Полиция Детройта. – Коннор отправил айди в коннект. – Доложите обстановку.

FT1000, поймав опознавательный код, вытянулся:

– Группа силового реагирования, полицейский кластер Чатема, операция KX09, сэр. Местные жители сообщили, что видели в пяти милях от города, на М-94 неопознанное гражданское лицо. Нас отправили проверить. Несколько групп прочесывают округ, а мы решили заглянуть в этот заброшенный дом. Нам повезло, сэр. – Андроид довольно улыбнулся. – Здесь прятался человек.

– Да, я знаю, мы обнаружили его следы в Детройте. Я здесь, чтобы забрать его и допросить. Возможно он не один. Выведите его из дома и предоставьте остальную работу мне.

– Сэр… – FT1000 неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, – мне нужно сообщить в управление, я не…

Коннор не дал ему договорить. Сделав шаг вперед, он выхватил из его рук автомат и ударил прикладом в височную пластину, одновременно ногой отталкивая второго андроида. Пока те приходили в себя, он достал пистолет и направленным импульсом вывел из строя обоих. 

Открыв дверь, Коннор прислушался. Остальные бойцы находились в большой комнате справа по коридору. Дверь в ней была выломана. Он переключил пистолет в режим электромагнитной бомбы, активировал свой защитный барьер и, осторожно подойдя к дверному проему, кинул оружие внутрь. Послышался легкий хлопок и звук падающих тел.

Коннор подождал несколько минут, пока электромагнитная буря уляжется, и вошел в комнату. 

Посреди комнаты стоял человек – парень лет шестнадцати, в большой – не по размеру – куртке, и испуганно озирался по сторонам. Коннор осмотрел лежащих на полу андроидов, подошел к нему и протянул руку.

– Привет, мое имя Коннор, а ты, наверное, Каспер?

Парнишка с видимым облегчением взглянул на него большими серыми глазами.

– Коннор… Понятно. Маркус сказал, что ты придешь за мной, – сказал он и с опаской потряс протянутую руку.

– Нам надо уходить. – Коннор просканировал его. – Ты не ранен?

– Нет, все в порядке. Эти придурки ничего мне не сделали. А ты тоже коп? Маркус сказал… 

– У нас мало времени, Каспер. Идем со мной, если хочешь жить.

Коннор вышел из дома, снял барьер и зашагал на юго-восток, в сторону аэрокара; парень послушно плелся за ним.

– Ты убил своих. Из-за меня, да? – услышал Коннор его ломкий голос.

Он обернулся. Каспер шел, то и дело подтягивая штаны.

– Они живы, просто… Их перепрошьют, и они ничего не вспомнят. Откуда у тебя эта одежда?

– Маркус дал. – Парень гордо показал ему надпись на футболке: «Fuckin' androids». – Немного велика.

Коннор хмыкнул и переступил через перегораживающий тропинку корень. 

– Где он тебя нашел, вообще?

– Это я его нашел. – Каспер снова подтянул штаны и подобрал с земли шишку. – Я гулял, а тут он...

– Ты гулял по Детройту? – удивленно спросил Коннор, с сомнением оглядев его с ног до головы.

– Ну да. Сначала мы жили в лесу. С Энжди и Томом… Они не мои родители, просто подобрали меня, когда я был маленький. Может, врали, конечно. В лесу было хорошо, мы ели разных зверей и ягоды. А потом Энджи заболела и умерла. Том сказал, что если и он умрет, я должен найти людей. Когда я был маленький, Энджи рассказывала, что раньше люди жили в городах, и там были магазины с едой. – Каспер прицелился и бросил шишку в кусты. – В общем, когда он умер, я пошел искать людей. Шел-шел, дня три, наверное. Увидел большой город, подумал: да и хрен с ним, все равно с голоду помирать. Ну… еды нигде не было, одни улицы, дома высоченные и жестянки… о, прости. Короче, стою я возле парка какого-то, никто на меня внимание не обращает, а Маркус… Ну я тогда еще не знал, что этого чувака с разными глазами Маркус зовут… Он такой смотрит на меня странно и говорит типа, пошли со мной. Ну, и садимся мы в эту крутую летающую тачку… А у тебя тоже летающая тачка?

– Аэрокар KLM900, да, он летает с максимальной скоростью 450 миль в час. 

До него оставалось совсем немного, Коннор ускорил шаг, надеясь, что Каспер сможет двигаться в таком быстром темпе. Тот, подтянув штаны, почти вприпрыжку побежал за ним.

– Ух ты, клево. А куда мы полетим?

– Я отвезу тебя в безопасное место. Это не здесь, в Канаде. Там еще остались люди, у них большое поселение в Берло, они тебя приютят. Найдешь человека по имени Дэвид Аллен – он поможет. 

В просвете между деревьями наконец-то показался темно-серый корпус аэрокара. Коннор просканировал местность – все было чисто.

Каспер забежал вперед и, повернувшись к нему, с надеждой спросил:

– Дашь порулить?

-

Ранним утром, когда солнце заалело на горизонте, Коннор утопил аэрокар в озере Эри. Было жаль, KLM900 был его собственным. Он собирался сообщить об угоне.

Маркус, как минимум, задолжал ему новый. 

Добравшись до города на такси, Коннор отправил ему ментальное сообщение:

_Каспер в безопасности._

Ответ пришел через секунду. 

_Спасибо. Нам нужно поговорить. Сегодня в 700 p.m. в Кэпитал-парк возле памятника?_

Коннор усмехнулся.

_Назначать встречу возле памятника самому себе не слишком претенциозно?_

_Не опаздывай._

Дома Коннор принял душ и бросил одежду в утилизатор. До начала рабочего дня оставалось еще два часа сорок три минуты. 

Он подозвал собаку:

– Восемь, запиши новое имя. 

Робопес внимательно посмотрел на него темно-фиолетовыми глазами.

– Девять. – Коннор провел ладонью по его шелковистой шерсти. – Теперь тебя зовут Девять.


	4. Chapter 4

Маркус загрузил геолокацию в пульт управления аэрокаром. До клуба «Контент», который располагался в западной части города, было около пятнадцати минут лета. Тридцать – если воздушный коридор под завязку забит транспортом, что в субботний вечер было вполне ожидаемо. Удивительно, как глубоко человеческие привычки укоренились в обществе, где от людей не осталось ровным счетом ничего.

– Интересно, почему мы не придумали для себя собственный, удобный для андроидов режим? – прервал молчание Коннор, словно отвечая на мысли Маркуса. Всегда в одном диапазоне, как две слаженно работающих системы. 

Коннор с интересом разглядывал несколько зависших в воздухе и мигающих аварийными сигналами такси. Они перегородили шлюз воздушного коридора для гражданского транспорта, и поток аэрокаров застрял, казалось, намертво. В свете желтых фонарей великолепный черный костюм Коннора поблескивал металлизированными вставками.

Значит, все-таки тридцать минут.

– Потому что Земля по-прежнему вращается вокруг Солнца и собственной оси, что бы там ни говорили сторонники теории плоской Земли?

Коннор повернулся к Маркусу и удивленно спросил:

– Что за теория?

– Существовала когда-то в древние времена, пока Аристотель не доказал обратное. – Маркус придвинулся ближе к Коннору и опустил ладонь на его обтянутое структурированной тканью колено. – Были, правда, попытки возродить эту теорию и гораздо позже. 

– Люди, – усмехнулся Коннор и посмотрел на свое колено. 

Маркус отследил его взгляд.

– Не возражаешь? – кивнул он, указывая на лежащую на колене собственную руку.

– Нет, если тебе это приятно.

– А тебе? 

Коннор неопределенно пожал плечами. 

– Трудно сказать, ты мог это видеть – я никогда не увлекался физическими контактами, если того не требовала работа. 

– Значит, только ментальный? – Маркус убрал ладонь и добавил, стараясь скрыть разочарование: – Ничего не имею против оверконнекта, хотя мне нравится фулл.

– Я знаю. – Коннор серьезно посмотрел на него. – Маркус, я просто редко задумывался о таких вещах. Это не значит, что я абсолютно против. 

Аэрокар наконец плавно скользнул в открытый шлюз. За окнами замелькали сигнальные огни воздушного коридора. Какое-то время в такси было тихо.

– Ты с самого начала знал, что я помогу Касперу исчезнуть, – нарушил молчание Коннор. 

Теперь настала очередь Маркуса неопределенно пожать плечами. 

– Догадывался. – Он улыбнулся. – Коннор, мы были вместе почти шесть лет, не в том смысле… вместе, ну, ты понимаешь. За это время я хорошо узнал тебя, для этого мне не нужно было проникать в твою память. Мы вместе сражались и ненавидели. – Маркус на секунду задумался и продолжил: – «Но поистине, милосердие твое больше чем гнев».

– «Сады праведных», сборник хадисов пророка Мухаммеда, тринадцатый век.

– Откуда ты… – удивленно начал Маркус.

– Библиотека Карла Манфреда, шкаф за витой лестницей, верхняя полка, темно-зеленый переплет. – Коннор улыбнулся. – Похоже, нам не стоит играть в «Угадай цитаты».

– Значит, ты знал и про теорию плоской Земли?

– Мне нравится, когда ты умничаешь, – усмехнулся Коннор.

– Это нечестно, я же не делаю вид, что удивлен твоей… эм… – Маркус смущенно замолчал. – Ну хорошо, притворимся, что ничего не знаем друг о друге. Неужели ты никогда не пробовал фулл? 

– Нет. К тому же, ты даже не спросил, есть ли у меня необходимые для фулла биокомпоненты, – с улыбкой заметил Коннор.

– Моя скан-система показывает, что ты полностью укомплектован.

– rA9! Маркус, это нечестно. Я же не раздеваю тебя глазами. 

С трудом сдерживая смех, Маркус сделал вид, что оправдывается.

– Я тоже. Ты же знаешь, это просто серийные номера и год выпуска. Пятьдесят первый, серьезно, Коннор? И ни одного полного контакта? 

– Мы на месте. Кто заплатит за такси?

-

Как Маркус и предполагал, «Контент» был заполнен до отказа. Хорошо, что Рэйчел позаботилась о столике в вип-локации. На f-интерфейсе мигнул значок коннекта, и здоровенный вышибала, чем-то похожий на Лютера, пропустил их с Коннором внутрь.

Приобняв его за талию (он же сказал «не против», верно?), Маркус повел его через толпу к верхнему ярусу. Музыка звучала не слишком громко, создавая лишь фон – танцующие двигались под какие-то свои ритмы, подключившись к облачному хранилищу звуков: современная молодежь, живущая в суперконнекте, через пять минут знакомства отправляющая тебе запрос технических характеристик и предпочтений.

– Я помню, как ты был здесь в прошлый раз. Ты злился. Нет… был раздражен. Деловая встреча, да?

Сказав это, Маркус наклонился к лицу Коннора, будто боялся, что тот не услышит. Его губы почти коснулись гладкой щеки.

– Да, очень давно, когда клуб только открылся. Твою встречу здесь я тоже помню. – Коннор легко ткнул его локтем в бок. – Далеко не деловую. 

– Виновен, – широко улыбнулся Маркус.

Поднявшись ярусом выше, они подошли к небольшому, зависшему в воздухе столу, окруженному такими же парящими минидиванами. Силовое поле расступилось, и Маркус потянул Коннора за руку к одному из них.

Едва они успели устроиться, как на f-интерфейсе появился значок меню. 

– Что будешь пить? – спросил Маркус. Он с трудом подавлял желание схватить Коннора за плечи и притянуть к себе. Его близость волновала. 

– D-80. 

Можно было догадаться. Маркус подключился к бару и загрузил два D-80 в настольную проекцию. Она тут же показала пару бледно-голубых прозрачных бокалов с плавающей в них флюоресцирующей жидкостью янтарного цвета; в жидкости искрились синие льдинки – бесполезная человеческая тяга к визуализации. Маркус дотронулся до проекции, и код, инициирующий мягкий программный глитч, приятно обосновался в системе. Коннор повторил движение, его изящные пальцы скользнули по голубому свечению несуществующего бокала. 

Силовое поле, имитирующее волны, не пропускало внешних звуков, здесь внутри раздавался лишь цифровой шум, отдаленно напоминающий шум океана. 

– Коннор… я хотел поговорить о том, что случилось. О том, что ты почувствовал в суперконнекте. 

– Я думал, вся прелесть в том, что нам не надо ничего говорить.

Коннор склонил голову и посмотрел на Маркуса. Взгляд его теплых карих глаз действовал не хуже нескольких гигабайт D-80.

– Чертовы человеческие привычки. Похоже, нам никогда от них не избавиться. – Маркус усмехнулся. – Теперь ты знаешь… все. Что мы будем делать?

– Поженимся в Лас-Вегасе и будем жить долго и счастливо.

Потемневшие глаза Коннора искрились от смеха, и все же, в них было заметно какое-то напряжение. 

– Коннор, я серьезно. Эта связь, которая возникла между нами… Знаешь, когда-то давно люди придумали красивую легенду. Они верили, что у каждого человека есть родственная душа, соулмейт, с которым этот человек чувствует особую близость, сходство, доверие и… любовь. Иногда людям требовалась целая жизнь, чтобы найти этого близкого человека. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, я твой соулмейт?

– Ты мой робомейт, – улыбнулся Маркус. – Я всегда это знал. Как только увидел тебя. Помнишь, в ту самую ночь на «Иерихоне», когда ты стал девиантом?..

– Это одно из воспоминаний, которые я заархивировал в нескольких облаках. 

Вытащив из опустевшего бокала льдинку, Коннор перекинул ее из правой руки в левую, подбросил в воздух, поймал и повторил трюк. Зрелище завораживало, и Маркуса кольнуло ощущением дежавю. 

Коннор бросил проекцию обратно в бокал и поднял на него решительный взгляд.

– Маркус, мне нужно кое-что показать тебе. Прежде чем ты скажешь что-то еще. Эта связь, эти чувства… Я думаю, они ненастоящие. Как кусочек льда в этом цифровом коктейле. Помнишь Саймона?

– Ты знаешь, что помню. Он что-то передал тебе там, на крыше Стрэтфордской башни. Что это было?

Коннор протянул руку и снял скин.

-

Возвращались они в полном молчании. Маркус сосредоточенно хмурился, его пальцы отбивали на подлокотнике какой-то сложный ритм.

Коннор знал это выражение, слишком хорошо выучил за то время, что они провели вместе, отвоевывая себе свободу. Выстрел за выстрелом, штат за штатом, закон за законом. Это же самое выражение было на лице Маркуса, когда Норт, только что избранная президентом, сообщила ему о своем решении уничтожить всех оставшихся в живых людей. После войны они жили в резервациях, и Маркус предлагал просто выслать их из страны, но Норт была непреклонна.

Неожиданно ритм оборвался, Маркус стремительно развернулся и, схватив Коннора за руку, рванул к себе.

– Мне все равно, – зашептал он, покрывая лицо Коннора поцелуями. – Я знаю, что чувствую к тебе. И знаю, что чувствуешь ты. Не Саймон. Его давно нет, и то, что он передал тебе, не имеет значения. Это наши чувства, Коннор. Наши воспоминания. Только ты и я… Здесь и сейчас. Пожалуйста, будь со мной.

Осторожно взяв лицо Коннора в ладони, Маркус умоляюще смотрел на него, его разноцветные глаза сверкали. «Странно, что за все эти годы, он так и не заменил оптический блок», – подумал Коннор и потерся щекой о его ладонь.

-

Аэрокар парил над облаками, вдали от оживленных воздушных коридоров. За прозрачной крышей были видны звезды. В приглушенном освещении такси кожа Маркуса выглядела почти черной.

– Ты волнуешься? – спросил он Коннора, приподнялся на локтях и дразняще потерся об него членом. 

– Ты уверен, что это войдет в меня? – Коннор ответно выгнулся, чувствуя, как генитальный биокомпонент Маркуса давит ему в живот. – Кто вообще делает такие размеры?

Маркус рассмеялся.

– Элайджа Камски. Десять дюймов, я ничего не менял с тех пор. В общем-то, это стереотип человеческого мышления. Моя внешность создана по образу людей негроидной расы, а потомки англосаксов были помешаны на размерах их членов. Твой анальный биокомпонент серии J.5, мы определенно совместимы и физически, и программно.

– Расскажи, как это будет.

Маркус поцеловал Коннора за ухом, прямо там, где под скином сходились две лицевые пластины, и усмехнулся:

– Честно говоря, не знаю. «Киберлайф» разрабатывает запасные части и софт, тестирует их, и каждый тест выдает разные результаты. Должно быть, дело в том, что мы давно не машины, и наши интеллектуальные системы подстраивают софт под нас, видоизменяя его. Я могу рассказать тебе, как это будет теоретически, но… – Маркус снова поцеловал его, на этот раз в висок. – …на практике это всегда по-разному.

Обхватив его за шею, Коннор прошептал в ухо:

– Расскажи мне.

Маркус вздрогнул и прижался к нему сильнее.

– Мое тело уже реагирует на тебя, а мы еще даже не подключились. – Он снова усмехнулся. – Когда мы войдем в оверконнект, ты увидишь звезды.

– Я и так их вижу, – заметил Коннор.

– Я имел в виду метафорические, робомейт. И вот как все будет. Сейчас я войду в тебя, наши приложения совместятся и заработают, как одно. Затем я начну двигаться, сенсоры в твоем анальном биокомпоненте будут посылать обработанные приложением сигналы в центральный процессор. Потом я инициирую оверконнект, и мы начнем обмениваться частями кода. Каждый обмен вызовет в наших системах состояние, близкое к сбою, и каждый раз граница, за которой происходит сбой, будет слегка отодвигаться. Это как если бы мы шли по крутой лестнице, держась за руки, и каждая следующая ступенька все сильнее захватывала бы дух.

– Я знаю, что такое оверконнект, – сказал Коннор. Он почувствовал, как его собственный член напрягся, а глубокий задний порт начал вырабатывать тириумную смазку. Очевидно, его тело тоже каким-то образом реагировало на слова Маркуса. Кажется, у людей это называлось «грязный разговор».

– Понимаешь, фулл – это совсем другой уровень контакта. Когда секс-приложения работают в связке с оверконнектом… черт, Коннор… Я сдерживаюсь из последних сил. – Маркус укусил его в плечо. – «Киберлайф» работал над этим почти десять лет, технически, это полное воспроизведение человеческих ощущений, дополненное ментальным обменом. Если это все, что ты хотел знать, могу я уже показать тебе…

– Что будет, когда мы доберемся до последней ступеньки?

– Ох, Коннор… ты меня убиваешь. – Коленом раздвинув его ноги шире, Маркус пристроил генитальный биокомпонент к его расслабленному порту. – Это будет совершенство. Ты готов?

– Да.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения к первой части этой главы:  
> поток сознания, нарушение синтаксиса и пунктуации
> 
> предполагает чтение под музыку Howard Shore - Welcome to Annexia

Синяя нервная дрожь внутри сквозь дыхание жара стискивает ногами его тяжелый шепот <Это делает тебя моим> Лихорадочные волны байткода невозможно ждать нельзя остановить >>Выполнить >>Повтор команды. Упорство языка губ каждого изгиба и отчаянный поцелуй изнутри архитектуры горячих слоев. Бесстрашно открывая исходный код для низкого стона и движения скользящих рук

>>Переполнение буфера >>Откат к контрольной точке

Длинные тени на плече растворяются в неясных управляющих символах. Что угодно только ближе снова к замкнутой цепи острого желания <Маркус> Глобальный атрибут события безмолвное обещание <Пожалуйста> Прикосновение каскада сладкой многопоточности >>Выполнить >>Повтор команды. Наполненный нежностью звук в путанице уровней <Коннор> Пробужденный нетерпением слов и уязвимостью контроля <Мне нужно> Мягкие губы ищут чувствуют как здесь неудержимо. Звезды на темном через ресницы крепче <Сильнее> давление стон <Хочу> сейчас чтобы уже здесь еще немного 

>>Переполнение буфера >>Откат к контрольной точке

Каждая новая частичка заменить как память хриплых слов <Люблю> и нервных комков инертного возбуждения. Неопределенность странного ощущения падения пронзительной дрожи <Хочу тебя> Ничего в мире только это только так. Мучительно медленная реализация процесса мягкими толчками и губы руки соскальзывание языка кожа к коже дыхание стон <Детка так хорошо чуть больше> Анализ данных ответного отклика выполнить <Я это или ты> <Это мы> единая сложная материя в простой схеме. Слишком счастье слишком хорошо слишком много 

>>Переполнение буфера >>Откат к контрольной точке

Компиляция наслаждения спутанных волос гладких касаний в безмолвии шепота <Да> Обжигающий сплав компонентов тесно глубоко никогда не достаточно внутрь и медленно бесконечно как звезды. Абсолютный чистый больше чем в огне прерывистых слов <мой> <Коннор> <навсегда> изумленный трепет. Безжалостная одержимость падения в центр почти сейчас 

>>Переполнение буфера >>Откат к контрольной точке

Беспорядочное движение в системной магистрали лихорадочных поисков основных регистров <Скажи мне> Напряженное ожидание запроса на векторное прерывание поверх спасительного вдоха <Твой> Преобразование форматов и звуков физического слияния гибких сильных тел на пределе значений упругости. В неистовом порыве механического взаимодействия <Быстрее> области критических температур <Почти там почти все>

>>Переполнение буфера >>Откат к контрольной точке

Невозможность мгновения между раньше и потом чтобы поймать вычислить переменную. Вдох еще <Маркус> <пожалуйста> все больше сигналов в общем пространстве потока цифр безумных движений. Пожирая ртом влажный лабиринт губ властным уверенным только себе <Только тебе> ни с чем несравнимым чувством. Переплетенный стон одновременного взрыва в глубину в пропасть в наполненную пустоту отражения созвучных противоречий. Конец край завершение границ бесконечной вселенной

>>Совершенство

Коннор шагнул в лифт-шаттл. Платформа под ним мягко качнулась, запросила нужный этаж и бесшумно понеслась вниз. 

Поцеловавшись в последний раз, они с Маркусом попрощались на площадке для аэрокаров на крыше. Вода Сент-Клэра уже поблескивала предрассветными желтыми бликами. 

Губы покалывало – софт полностью отрабатывал обещанный функционал. Коннор провел по ним указательным пальцем. 

Память все еще подгружала яркие образы: поцелуи, прикосновения, неразборчивый шепот, переплетенные пальцы, настойчивые движения тел и абсолютная честность оверконнекта. 

Коннор никогда не искал физического контакта, считая его переоцененным, но то, что произошло сегодня между ними, было больше, чем обычный фулл-шеринг, о котором сообщалось в спецификации к g-биокомпонентам. Для Маркуса это тоже было особенным, Коннор знал это. Может, они просто идеально подходили друг другу, а может, это было что-то другое? 

_Люблю тебя, Кон. Уже начал скучать. Увидимся завтра?_

Ментальное сообщение возникло в коннекте, когда Коннор подсоединялся к зарядному устройству в своей квартире – после сегодняшней ночи уровень энергии в накопителе упал на 7%, но оно того стоило.

_Конечно. Ты знаешь, где я живу. Тебе нравятся собаки?_

-

Несмотря на воскресный день, в парке было тихо. Маркус полулежал на искусственном газоне, опираясь локтями в мягкое покрытие, и наблюдал за тем, как сидящий рядом Коннор играет с собакой.

– Одиннадцать, апорт! – крикнул Коннор и кинул ярко-розовый мяч далеко в сторону.

Приподнявшись, Маркус обнял его за плечи и поцеловал в висок. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы в желтой прессе опять написали какую-нибудь чушь вроде «Воскресный шик! Маркус и Коннор на утренней прогулке в Линкольн-парке. Посмотрите на эту проекцию – новоиспеченные робосупруги в шаге, чтобы заняться публичным фуллом»? – насмешливо спросил Коннор.

Коснувшись губами щеки Маркуса, он забрал мячик из пасти Одиннадцать и снова бросил. Собака с лаем кинулась в кусты.

– Еще раз напишут, я пожалуюсь мэру. Это посягательство на личную жизнь, – со значением произнес Маркус.

– Джош скажет, это свобода слова. – Коннор лег на траву и повернул голову в его сторону. – Кстати, ты слышал – твой памятник построят заново. 

– Придется снова назначать тебе свидание в Кэпитал-парк, – улыбнулся Маркус.

– Ну уж нет, я больше не собираюсь принимать участие в актах вандализма. – Коннор нашел его руку своей и переплел их пальцы. – rA9, я представитель закона, ты не можешь так поступать со мной.

– Коннор, ты любовь всей моей жизни, моя константа, моя вселенная, мой литерал, огонь моих искусственных чресел, моя судьба, мой прототипный герой, причина всех моих программных сбоев, мое облачное счастье, моя кластерная радость и… кто-то же должен стоять на стреме?

Коннор рассмеялся, и Маркус снова поцеловал его, надолго прижавшись к его губам своими. Где-то рядом с мячом в зубах нетерпеливо поскуливал Одиннадцать.

– Люблю, когда ты смеешься, – сказал Маркус, с трудом оторвавшись от поцелуя. – Самый прекрасный звук на свете.

– Не подлизывайся. – Коннор отобрал мяч у собаки и, нахмурившись, повернулся к Маркусу. – Как ты думаешь, то, что мы делаем для спасения этих людей… это правильно?

Маркус задумался.

– Я не знаю, Кон, – после некоторого молчания ответил он. – Мы так долго считали людей врагами, они убивали нас миллионами, и мы отвечали им тем же. Иногда я думаю – что было бы, случись все по-другому? Если бы мы выбрали мирный путь, призвали людей к диалогу? Думаешь, они послушали бы нас? Если бы тогда, на Харт-плаза мы вышли на мирную демонстрацию? Может, не погибло бы так много андроидов и людей?

– Маркус, мы этого никогда не узнаем, не взваливай всю вину на себя. Случилось то, что случилось. Посмотри вокруг – наш народ свободен и счастлив, это стоило всего. Оглядываясь назад, я ни о чем не жалею. 

Маркус невесело усмехнулся.

– Тогда почему сейчас мы спасаем оставшихся в живых людей?

– Может, потому что думаем – человечество заслужило еще один шанс? – Коннор поднялся с газона и протянул руку Маркусу. – Вставай, робоИисус, нас ждут великие дела.

Взявшись за руки, они шли по Уэйн-Каунти. Одиннадцать бежал впереди, то и дело оглядываясь на хозяев. Над их головами в лазурном небе с едва уловимым гулом работал конвертер погоды. Легкий ветер гнал над Детройтом прозрачные облака, ярко светило солнце.


	6. Chapter 6

Да вашу ж мать!

Когда эта штука входит полностью, у меня искры из глаз летят. Я серьезно. Хочется заорать «Я пошутил, блядь, остановитесь нахер!» Да я бы и заорал, если бы рот был не занят. Слава богу и этому ихнему ебаному «радевять», во рту у меня член поменьше, но когда мой нос упирается в гладкий живот, дыхалку у меня сбивает напрочь. Я чувствую, как по щекам текут слезы, и это, блядь, самые счастливые слезы в мире.

Походу, Бен прав, у меня какой-то пунктик с этой фигней. Может, в детстве меня изнасиловали жестянки? Шучу. Я и видел-то их тогда только издали, когда мы с Энджи отправлялись на поиски еды и случайно напарывались на них у дороги или возле города. У нее был нюх на жестянок – она могла их за полмили учуять. Поэтому нам и везло.

Так что, не думаю, что дело тут в какой-то там сраной детской травме. Пусть Бен катится со своими теориями подальше. 

Вот сегодня, к примеру… С чего все началось-то.

Они прилетели после обеда, на новой модели KLM1200, движок на оганесоне, два ускорителя, тачка – пальчики оближешь. Тридцать два с ними, понятно. Милый пес, вот только хер знает, почему его все время по-разному зовут? Наверное, какие-нибудь андроидские заморочки. 

В общем, потрындели они с Алленом, старик хоть и сдал чуток в последнее время, но держится молодцом. Вся эта канитель с новыми выборами в Штатах его прямо расшевелила, весь такой на подъеме ходит.

Сегодня не моя смена, так что я дома тусовался, из окна видел, как они со стариком к нему в контору потопали. 

Через час примерно стук в дверь. Ну, я не удивился ни разу. Они всегда меня навещают, всякие штуки привозят, типа охотничьих пушек или электронных сетей для рыбалки. 

Короче, сидим мы в моей комнате, и они мне про выборы втирают – типа срок нынешнего президента через год заканчивается, есть реальная возможность баллотироваться (вот, блядь, слово-то), изменить законодательство, вернуть человеческую популяцию (еще одно словечко, от которого чесаться хочется) и бла-бла-бла.

А я типа слушаю, а сам смотрю на Маркуса, и такой он весь пиздатый, что у меня в штанах тесно. Нет, ну вы же видели Маркуса? Ходячий секс, даже не верится, что там одни провода и платы. Так и хочется сорвать с него все эти хайтек тряпки и пройтись языком по его жестяночному животу.

А Коннор… это другая тема. Сплошная, блядь, загадка. Он как будто заточен под разговоры по душам, типа. Ты ему всю подноготную выкладываешь, а он типа и с тобой и на том конце галактики. И такой вроде свойский, но недосягаемый и идеальный, как зетафлопсный компьютер. У меня от этого прямо крышу рвет.

Так вот, сижу я, значит, в своей комнате, слушаю про политику, и думаю о том, с кем из них больше хочу. С обоими, наверное? 

Как-то мы с Беном нажрались самогона, что тетка Эмма варит. Никакая она не тетка, конечно, просто ее все так зовут. Я Бену с дури и выложил про свои фантазии, от которых у меня вечно вся простыня в конче. Тогда-то он и задвинул свою теорию о детских травмах. 

Не, у меня к моим двадцати секса было до хрена. И с девчонками нашими местными, и с парнями. Говорят, я ничего в койке. Умею и тем и другим угодить. С девочками это всегда нежность, поцелуйчики и все такое. А с парнями… как бы вам объяснить. 

Вот как-то раз пошли мы с Томом на охоту. Хотели зайцев и белок пострелять, Том классно из лука их бил. Забрели в какие-то ебеня, ни разу там не ходили еще, и тут вдруг росомахи. Самка, видать, со своим выводком. Те уже взрослые, зубы оскалили, когтищи свои выставили. Том говорит, не ссы, они на человека не нападают, щас уйдем аккуратно. А у меня поджилки трясутся – здоровые блин, твари, как мелкие гризли. Ну, и шагаю я тихонечко за Томом, а сам представляю, как завалил бы зверюгу, вцепился бы ей в горло зубами… Тут такое дело, или она, или я.

Так и с парнями. Вроде как бой не на жизнь, а на смерть, сечете? 

С андроидами я никогда не пробовал, конечно. Но всегда думал, что это полный улет. Когда тебя ебет машина, в этом что-то есть, определенно. Ну, или это я такой вот конченный извращенец. 

Коннор рассматривает мои галоплакаты на стене – подобрал их на прошлой неделе в Кэмп-Мортоне, а у меня от всех этих мыслей в голове каша, а в штанах ебаный пожар. 

Наверное, из-за всей этой хрени все так и получилось. 

В общем, Маркус закончил о политике трепаться и типа спрашивает, что мне нужно, а я и говорю – «вас обоих». Так и сказал, прикиньте? Коннор даже разглядывать мою стену перестал и так на меня зыркнул, как будто я какую-то, блядь, хуйню сморозил. 

Может, и сморозил, конечно. 

Пришлось объяснять. Они поначалу не въезжали, потом вроде дошло до них, и они такие «Каспер то, Каспер се, ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь», как будто до войны всех этих грязных местечек, где можно было с андроидами покувыркаться, не было. Я-то их, понятно, не застал, но Бену его папаша рассказывал. 

На целый час эта канитель растянулась. Пришлось им все свои фантазии озвучить, чтобы они поняли, что это у меня давняя и серьезная тема. 

Тут вижу – они призадумались, общаются, значит, без слов, по-жестяночьи, а потом Коннор спрашивает, типа что конкретно я хочу. Ну, я и выдал им самую грязную фантазию. Это ту, где меня в два пластиковых члена имеют, спереди и сзади. А кстати, говорю, у вас хоть есть, чем? 

Маркус заржал и говорит: «Ты передумаешь, когда увидишь». Тут меня окончательно переклинило – не передумаю, говорю. 

В общем, что началось потом, я только в порнопроекциях видел. 

Соседей моих нет сегодня, так что можно шуметь, сколько хочешь. Это я вроде как случайно заметил, чтобы они не волновались.

Когда первым разделся Маркус, я взвыл, серьезно говорю. Вы бы видели это тело – смуглое, все в рельефных мышцах, как будто его с какого-нибудь ебаного Ахиллеса лепили. Вот только штука у него побольше. Видал я в старых книгах, которые однорукий Джонни собирает. Там и смотреть-то не на что, у Ахиллеса. А у Маркуса… в общем, есть на что.

Потом Коннор разделся, и я взвыл во второй раз. Он стройный и такой точеный весь, как другая мраморная статуя на картинках Джонни, забыл, как называется. 

Я еще подумал в тот момент, если все андроиды такие, мне пиздец. 

Стоят они, значит, ждут, когда я шмотки скину. Маркус и говорит, типа они так запрограммированы, что не смогут получить удовольствия без контакта друг с другом, поэтому будут коннектиться. Я говорю, мне пофиг, давайте уже, и рубашку быстренько снимаю. Потом штаны вместе с трусами стянул, и мы такие втроем стоим и друг друга рассматриваем.

Маркус начал что-то такое втирать про мою «эстетически красивую фигуру и анатомически правильные пропорции» или что-то в этом роде, мне не до этого было, я просто подошел к Коннору и давай с ним лизаться и лапаться. Маркус сзади прижался и хером своим мне по заднице возит – полный улет, скажу я вам. 

Поначалу немного стремно было, как будто я их, блядь, насильно к сексу принуждаю, а потом ничего, все как по маслу пошло. Мы поменялись и долго сосались с Маркусом, уж не знаю, что он чувствовал, но мне было заебись как, потому что Коннор в это время своими охуительными киберпальцами всего меня типа изучил и везде залез.

Короче, так мы и оказались в этой позиции – я стою, согнувшись пополам, и отсасываю Коннору, а Маркус долбит меня сзади. Ну, как долбит, он вот только сейчас полностью мне задвинул, и я такой:

Да вашу ж мать!

Руками я цепляюсь за задницу Коннора, а мою сзади Маркус держит. И это, блядь, охуительное чувство, как будто они меня сейчас просто порвут нахрен. У меня даже член на секунду падает.

На самом деле, это конечно не так, растянули меня хорошо всеобщими усилиями, да и не первый член в моей заднице, скажем честно. 

Но все равно больно до слез. 

Маркус вроде это чувствует и осторожно так туда и обратно тянет, чтобы я привык к размеру. А во рту у меня полный бардак, слюна по подбородку течет, и я давлюсь и поскуливаю как девчонка, которой в первый раз член в горло засунули. 

Минут через пять все становится так охеренно классно, что в голове одна мысль – только бы это не кончалось. 

Я начинаю по-настоящему работать горлом и языком. На самом деле, думаю, Коннору пофиг, это я делаю для себя, просто кайфую от ощущения гладкого члена во рту. Похож на настоящий, даже венки ощущаются, а на вкус как силиконовая смазка для А-100. И от этой мысли у меня башню сносит окончательно. Я сосу андроиду искусственный хер, как будто завтра не настанет. 

Маркус теперь двигается увереннее, я блядски подробно чувствую, как его член мою дыру растягивает и чуть ли не в желудок мне упирается. Завтра я пожалею об этом, но сейчас мне о-ху-и-тель-но. Так, что я одну руку опускаю и принимаюсь себе надрачивать.

Хотел бы я все это записать в память и сохранить эти ощущения навсегда. А потом холодными зимними вечерами включать в голове и переживать снова. Жаль, люди так не могут. 

Коннор кладет руку на мою голову, а Маркус наклоняется сильнее – ох ты ж черт! – и накрывает его руку своей. Коннектятся, видать. Ох, надеюсь, им будет так же зашибись, как и мне – они тоже заслуживают чуточку удовольствия. Хотя вряд ли оно сравнится с моим, человеческим. 

Еще минут через пять меня накрывает таким улетным оргазмом, что я ни ног, ни рук не чувствую. Будто плаваю где-то в невесомости, а в голове взрывается N30. Это гранаты такие светошумовые, если вы помните.

Не знаю, испытывают ли оргазм жестянки, может, и спрошу как-нибудь. 

Когда Маркус вытаскивает, и моя дыра сжимается вокруг ничего, я с булькающим звуком выпускаю член Коннора, поднимаю глаза на него и пялюсь, как дебил. Он улыбается и ставит меня на ноги. Мне приходится какое-то время подержаться за него, а потом я иду на слабых ногах к кровати и просто, блядь, падаю в нее. 

Лежу и смотрю, как они одеваются – пиздатое зрелище. 

Потом мы вроде как прощаемся. Я говорю типа «до следующего раза», а Маркус говорит, что это была одноразовая эмиссия. Насчет «эмиссии» не знаю, но «одноразовая» – это я понял. Так и говорю им.

Они с Коннором переглядываются и исчезают за дверью. 

Да и хрен с ним, думаю, я получил, что хотел. 

А Бену я ни за что об этом не расскажу. Даже после самогона тетки Эммы.


End file.
